Flash x Overwatch 1: Return of Reaper
by WiseXxJokerxX
Summary: Reaper attacks Central City so the Flash teams up with Tracer and Winston to defeat him. Will he fall in love with Tracer? Will he learn of his Earth-19 doppelganger and if so, what is he like? Please give your honest opinion and give me ideas for other crossovers! T for violence and some language


Barry was just trying to enjoy a normal dinner with Iris, something he hasn't been able to do in a while. After dealing with Savitar, Central City had been particularly quiet. Not many meta's had been attacking Central City and the ones who had were thrown in Iron Heights that same day. "This is nice" Iris told Barry with a smile. "I know, we haven't been able to.." Barry began, his phone was ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket, it was Cisco. "What's up?" Barry asked "Metahuman attack at Central City Bank" Cisco said frantically into the phone "got it." Barry said as he hung up the phone "I.." Barry began "it's cool" Iris said with a slight smile. Barry kissed her goodbye and sped out of the restaurant.

Barry changed into his costume and headed over to Central City Bank. On his way over, what appeared to be another speedster passed by him. She had brown hair and goggles on and wore orange tights. She looked at Barry and shot him a quick smile as she ran off into the distance. Barry disregarded this and charged into Central City Bank. Everyone was on the ground and a man with a dark robe over him stood in the middle holding two shotgun pistols. He looked over his shoulder revealing his face. It was a white and black skull mask made to look like the Grim Reaper. He spun around and shot one of his pistols at Barry. Barry avoided it and ran into the man with full force, but his punch went through him. The man elbowed Barry with the claws on his forearm sending Barry to the ground. He felt his face and saw blood on his fingers. Suddenly the man aimed one of his shotguns at Barry's face "you're not the one I search for, leave while you still live" the man said to Barry "why are you here?" Barry asked "my name is Reaper, i'm looking for a… friend" Reaper said. "Me!" someone yelled. The same speedster Barry saw on his way here kicked Reaper in the back of the head sending him flying. "Sorry i'm late love! Tracer here!" Tracer said. She had a British accent and had a strange device on her chest. Reaper got up and began shooting at Tracer "get everyone out of here!" Tracer yelled. Barry nodded and began rounding up everyone and putting them outside. Barry ran back in Central City Bank but both Reaper and Tracer were gone. The police showed up so Barry sped back to S.T.A.R Labs, wondering what had just happened.

"The wounds should heal in a few days." Catlin said with a smile "anything on new speedsters in Central City?" Barry asked "not since Kid Flash!" Wally said with a smile. Everyone shot him a look and Wally looked at the ground. "He is right though, nothing since Zoom and Kid Flash" Cisco said. "I've got coffee! What happened to you B.A?" H.R asked "metahuman attack, he called himself Reaper, and then there was the other speedster. She said her name was Tracer." Barry said. H.R dropped his coffee on the floor "what...did you just say?" H.R asked "you know them?" Barry asked. "Back on Earth-19. There was a band of…meta-humans known as Overwatch, they disbanded over 20 years ago. Tracer and Reaper were apart of the group." H.R said "then why the hell is he going around shooting up banks?" Joe asked "Reaper and another member known as Widowmaker went rogue after the group disbanded" H.R told everyone. "He's right" someone said. Everyone turned around and saw Tracer standing in the doorway. Cisco's eyes opened wide as he frantically typed on his computer. "How…how the HELL did you get in!" Cisco said. "Your Earth's technology is the stone age compared to my Earth's." Tracer said with a chuckle "this is the speedster who helped me" Barry said "thanks…" "No problem love! Speedsters help other Speedsters" Tracer said. Iris shifted uncomfortably. "Your friend here is right, that's why I need your help Flash" Tracer said "Reaper destroyed the portal gun I was using to get from Earth to Earth. Winston has another one and a device that can be helpful in defeating Reaper." Tracer said "who's Winston?" Cisco asked "he's an intelligent gorilla, he's the one who made this" Tracer said as she pointed to the device on her chest. " I know that Cisco here has the power to create portals" Tracer said "how do you know who we all are?" Caitlin asked. "Research, I knew Reaper would be coming here so I did my homework, think you could help me?" Tracer asked "get the portal room ready, we're going to Earth-19" Barry said.

"Ready?" Cisco asked "Yeah" Barry said as he pulled his mask over his face "i'm going too" Wally said "no, you're not. Stay here with Tracer, protect Central City while i'm gone" Barry said. Wally nodded his head in sadness and backed off. "You'll find him at the old Overwatch base, be careful" Tracer said. Barry sped into the portal then Cisco closed it. Iris turned around and looked at Tracer "i'm his girlfriend you know" she said. Iris turned and walked off as Tracer stuck her tongue out at her.

After a little while Barry found the old Overwatch base. It was abandoned and in rubbles. Barry sped in and looked around for Winston. He was then suddenly hit with a electric shock that rendered him unable to move. "You've already destroyed my home Flash, what else do you want?" someone said from the shadows. A gorilla wearing glasses and white armor emerged from the shadows. "Winston? Tracer sent me!" Barry said weakly "Tracer? How do you know her?" Winston asked aggressively as he aimed his Tesla gun at Barry "Reaper's attacking Central City and Tracer sent me to retrieve another portal gun since Reaper destroyed hers. She also said that you had something able to defeat Reaper" Barry said "Central City? You must be from Earth 1!" Winston said. He picked up Barry and laid him on a table. He gave him a weird medicine and after a few minutes Barry felt better. "I'm sorry...I mistaken you for someone else" Winston said "who?" Barry asked "you have no need to know who your doppleganger is" Winston said as he rummaged around in his desk "tell me Winston, I do deserve to know. Maybe I can help" Barry demanded. Winston sighed and looked at Barry "Barry Allen, your doppelganger on this Earth is not a hero, but a villain, a murderer" Winston said. Barry was shocked and was at a lost for words. "Savitar killed Iris and something in you snapped, you murdered everyone you loved and went rouge. Thinking that a villain was always the winner. The power you refuse to use your doppelganger does making him faster, stronger" Winston said "I can take him down" Barry said "we have no time for that now, here" Winston said. He handed Barry a gun "That is a portal gun, give that to Tracer when you get back to your Earth, also take this" Winston said as he handed Barry another device, it was a small metal plate with a red dot in the middle "That will render Reaper's powers useless, but you must plant it on his chest for it to take full effect so be careful." Winston told him. Barry thanked him and ran out of the building heading back to the portal location thinking about Winston had told him. He shook these thoughts out of his head and ran into the portal

He returned home where everyone except Tracer and Iris were waiting for him "Wheres Tracer and Iris?" Barry asked. Cisco pulled out his phone and showed the screen to Barry. They were fighting and arguing "how long has this been going on?!" Barry asked "three hours" Catlin said. Barry ran into the room they were arguing in and separated them "what's going on?!" Barry asked "nothing" Iris said as she rolled her eyes and walked out. Barry looked at Tracer with a confused look "she was accusing me of flirting with you" Tracer said in an annoyed voice. "I'll talk to her later. Here" Barry said as he handed her the portal gun. Their hands touched for a slight moment. Both Tracer and Barry blushed. "Do you have the device?" Tracer asked. Barry showed her the device Winston gave him to defeat Reaper "good, now we just wait" Tracer said. "Can I ask you something?" Barry said "sure what is it?" she replied "Winston told me about my doppleganger...how he was a villain, do you know anything else about him?" Barry asked in a sad tone. He couldn't get over the fact that his doppleganger was evil… a killer to add to mayhem. Tracer rolled her eyes "Winston shouldn't have told you that he shouldn't have told you anything about...him. To answer your question I haven't encountered him, but you shouldn't fret over it Barry, you're nothing like him" Tracer said as she put her hand on his shoulder. They both blushed again and looked away from each other. They then locked eyes and Barry felt a connection. He knew he was with Iris but he felt a stronger connection with Tracer then he did Iris. "Guys? Reaper is attacking again" Cisco said. They both fell out of the romantic gaze they were engaged in sped to the main control room.

"Where is he?" Tracer asked "National Bank, that place has millions of dollars in the vault alone" Cisco said "alright ready?" Barry asked Tracer "let's do this" Tracer said "Wally walked into the main control room in his costume "i'm coming to" Wally said. "I'm sorry Wally you're not prepared for Reaper" Barry said "he's right" Tracer agreed "oh so now you've got your girlfriend agreeing with you?" Wally said in a mad tone "seems like it, got anything you need to tell us Barry?" Iris joined in "you know you're a shitty girlfriend.."Tracer told Iris. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" Iris said as she walked over to Tracer. Catlin stood in front of Iris and blocked her from walking any farther. Barry was shocked but couldn't help but agree with Tracer "guy's we don't have time for this! Let's go Tracer" Barry said. They sped off and made their way to National Bank. Iris walked away and Catlin followed. Wally went to the speed chamber to train and H.R followed him. "Welp...that went well" Cisco said to himself.

Tracer and Barry got to National City Bank and saw Reaper standing in the middle of the bank with everyone on the ground much like his last attack. "Reaper! It's over" Barry yelled. Reaper looked over his shoulder and turned around "I spared your life last time Flash, this time you won't get away that easily" Reaper said. Reaper began to shoot at Flash and Tracer, they sped in opposite directions hoping to flank him out. Reaper stopped shooting and waited. Flash knew what he was doing, he was waiting for one of them to attack. Suddenly Tracer sped towards him with her twin automatic pistols and began shooting "Tracer no!" Flash yelled. Reaper looked towards Tracer and shot her in the chest dead center. She stopped moving and flew back into the wall. Flash sped over to her body and tried to wake her up. He checked her pulse, she was still alive. Reaper stepped toward them and aimed both of his pistols at Barry. "Goodnight Flash" Reaper said. Quickly Barry picked up Tracer and sped out of the bank as he pulled the trigger. Leaving Reaper to collect the money...sparing no one in the bank.

Barry sped into S.T.A.R Labs catching everyone off guard "Tracer's been shot she needs medical attention!" Barry yelled. He put her in the medical bay bed as Catlin rushed in "pretty shitty speedster if you ask me" Iris grumbled. Barry shot her a look "not the time Iris!" he snapped. Everyone looked at him in shock. "I need room guys…" Catlin said. Everyone left the medical bay as Barry paced back and forth outside of it. Everyone was still in shock at how angry Barry was and how he had snapped at Iris. "Why are you so quick to defend her?" Iris finally asked breaking the silence "she's been shot Iris!" Barry said. "Oh okay is that why you snapped at me?" Iris said as she crossed her arms. Barry threw his arms into the air "are you heartless? She's been shot point blank in the chest with a shotgun she could die!" Barry said "well she should have dodged the bullet not that hard when you can run faster than the speed of sound" Iris said. Everyone watched as they argued but no one said a word "what is your deal Iris?" Barry asked "my deal is that ever since she arrived you have been acting all lovey dovey for her!" Iris yelled. Barry was at his anger point, he felt angrier than when (placeholder) had changed his mood. After an hour of arguing, Catlin walked out. "Is she okay?" Barry asked. Iris rolled her eyes. "She's fine but...Barry I need to talk to you" Catlin said. They walked in and closed the door behind them. Tracer was laying in the bed asleep. Barry began to tear up seeing her there. It was his fault, he should have said something earlier. Something sooner. "What's wrong?" Barry asked. Catlin held up the device that Tracer used to run fast, but it was broken and shattered. "I looked at it and have no idea how to fix it" Catlin said. Barry looked at it then set it on the ground. "She's gonna be out for a few hours...how are we going to fix this thing?" Catlin asked "I don't know...Cisco won't be able to open another portal for a while and we don't have that much time" Barry said. He thought about it for a while then came to a great but risky idea "Grodd" Barry said "Barry, Grodd won't help us" Catlin said "he'll help you" Barry said. Caitlin looked at the device and picked it up "okay, i'll do it" she said.

Caitlin made her way to the prison under S.T.A.R Labs where they kept all of the metahumans who attacked Central City. She clicked on the screen a few times and brought up Grodd's cage. His cage appeared in front of Catlin, he sat there and stared at her for a few moments then began to talk to her telepathically "Catlin visits Grodd, something Caitlin hasn't done in a while" Grodd said "I know Grodd and i'm sorry...but I need your help" she said as she held up Tracer's device "our friends device broke and we don't know how to fix it" Catlin said "why would Grodd help Catlin?" Grodd asked "because i'll help you in return...i'll send you back to Gorilla City" Catlin said. Grodd motioned her to hand the device to him. She opened the hatch on his cage and handed it to him "speedster device, used to help Overwatch member Tracer" Grodd said as he looked at her. Catlin's face lost all it's color and she went pale. "How…" she began "Winston Grodd's cousin, Grodd need time, come back in a few hours" Grodd said as he began to work on the device. She smiled and walked away, leaving Grodd to his work

Caitlin walked back to the medical bay where Barry was hovering over Tracer, holding her hand. "What did Grodd say?" Barry asked "he's working on it as we speak" Catlin said with a smile "Barry, can I ask you something?" She asked "yeah what's up?" Barry said "do you have a... crush on Tracer?" Catlin asked. Barry was dreading this question since he didn't know the answer himself. He was with Iris but he felt a stronger connection with Tracer. "I…don't know" Barry said. Catlin shot him a sympathetic look "I know it's hard because you care about Iris but...don't make yourself miserable" Catlin said. She walked out of the medical bay leaving Barry alone with Tracer. He sat in a chair waiting for Tracer to wake up, drifting into a sleep.

He was suddenly woke up to the opening of the medical bay door, it was H.R "how long was I asleep?" Barry asked H.R. He looked at his watch then back at Barry "it's midnight so a few hours" H.R said "coffee?" he offered. "No thanks" Barry said. "Where did everyone go?" Barry asked "Home, it's only me you and Catlin" H.R said "how was Iris?" Barry asked reluctantly "pisssssed" H.R said "but listen B.A, it's pretty obvious that you like Tracer" H.R said. Barry looked down at her, she was still asleep from all of the medicine Catlin had given her "so my advice? Follow your heart, don't make yourself miserable" H.R told him. Barry knew he had a lot of thinking to do but he decided to focus on the task at hand, taking down Reaper and making sure Tracer was okay. H.R got up and patted Barry "i'm going home, see you tomorrow" he told Barry. He walked out of the room once again leaving Barry and Tracer alone.

After a few more hours Tracer began showing signs of movement, it was 4 a.m and Barry hadn't slept since H.R woke him up. He trained, thinked, and watched T.V. He had remembered Tracer saying her favorite show was the Bachelor, so he had that on just in case she woke up. Tracer opened her eyes and looked at the T.V then Barry "the Bachelor? Your sweet" she said weakly. "Thanks for staying here with me" she said as she felt her chest for her device "where's the device?!" she said frantically. Barry held her arm and calmed her down "Reaper shot it when he shot you, we have someone working on it" Barry said. She calmed back down and looked at Barry sweetly "can I ask you something Barry?" Tracer said. Barry felt his heart drop to his stomach "su-sure…" he said. "Do you like me? Because I like you" she said sweetly. Barry gulped "but Iris.." Barry began "dosen't care about you Barry… or anything you do. I heard about how you saved her from Savitar...that was really sweet of you, but all she did was complain about her life, am I right?" Tracer asked. Barry looked at the ground knowing the answer. Caitlin walked in and saw Tracer was awake "you're awake...can I run some test on you?" Caitlin asked "of course, thanks for taking care of me love" Tracer said. She smiled at her then looked at Barry "you should go home...get some rest" Caitlin said. Barry nodded in agreement, he said goodbye and then sped home.

Barry ended up sleeping on the couch and didn't speak to Iris all morning. He decided not to go to work to go check on Tracer. He got to S.T.A.R Labs and she had the device on her chest speeding around the room "Grodd fixed it?" he asked Caitlin. She nodded in agreement with a smile then signaled him to the Prison camber "what is it?" Barry asked. She had Tracers portal gun in her hand "I promised Grodd I would return him home" Caitlin said "are you nuts?" Barry said. "He won't know how to get back, i'll make sure of it" Caitlin said. Barry finally nodded in agreement and opened Grodd's cage. Caitlin shot the portal gun and Grodd jumped through, smiling at them one last time before going back to Gorilla City.

Tracer and Flashed trained together for a while but Cisco interrupted. "Guys? Reaper's attacking again, time to end this. Central City Museum" Cisco said "ready love?" Tracer asked. Barry smiled at her and nodded as they sped off in the direction of Central City Museum.

They arrived at Central City Museum where Reaper was standing on the top of the stairs "a trap" Tracer said "yes… I knew I hadn't killed you, but this time… YOU WILL DIE!" Reaper yelled. He shot at Tracer as she sped around distracting him. Barry got out the device that Winston gave him and took a deep breath. He sped into Reaper and planted the device on him. Reaper tried to teleport away from Tracer as she punched him but couldn't. He flew back into a pillar as Flash and Tracer stood in front of him "it's over Reaper!" Barry yelled "is it now?" Reaper said. He pulled out one of his shotgun pistols from his robe and aimed it at the device Barry planted on him "you'll kill yourself!" Tracer said. He pulled the trigger and destroyed the device, but he was unharmed. "How…?" Barry asked in shock "you can't kill Death, Flash" Reaper said. He shot at them both but they sped away just in time before either of them got hit. "I have an idea" Tracer said, they were hiding behind pillars "you can't avoid death you two" Reaper said with a sinister laugh. Tracer pulled out her guns "we can't kill him Tracer" Barry said "not planning on it" she told him. She sped out of her hiding spot and began shooting rapidly at Reaper, the bullets deflected off of him as he laughed "now love!" Tracer yelled. Yellow lightning shot through Barry's eyes as he charged at Reaper. Reaper was to busy laughing till he noticed Barry charging at him. He tried to pull out his guns but Barry uppercutted him sending him flying into a wall, knocking him out. Suddenly Joe appeared with the S.W.A.T Team "go damn it go!" he yelled. Barry shot a look at Joe as he smiled at him.

Reaper was put into the back of a S.W.A.T Truck "this won't be the last you see of me Flash" Reaper said as the doors closed. The truck drove off as Tracer and Flash stood there. "Well...my work here is done" Tracer said "is this goodbye?" Barry asked "come with me Flash...we can work together" Tracer said as she placed her hand on his chest "I can't… I have a city to protect" Barry told Tracer. She frowned then planted a quick kiss on Barry's lips. She sped off into a portal leaving a piece of paper in Barry's hand. He opened it up and smiled. It was her phone number, I guess even cell phone signals can travel across dimensions.

The S.W.A.T Truck pulled into Iron Heights. The S.W.A.T member got out and opened the door. Reaper was gone with a note. The S.W.A.T member read it "this won't be the last you see of me" it read. The S.W.A.T Member felt a pistol on the back of his head "this...is only the beginning" Reaper said as he pulled the trigger.


End file.
